


All Bark & No Bite

by AC_EKO



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_EKO/pseuds/AC_EKO
Summary: Empty for now - apologies to anyone who enjoyed this but I personally wasn't happy with the way the plot was developing. I feel like I rushed it and didn't take time to really devise a storyline I wanted. I will be re-writing this eventually, though! In the meantime I will be starting another Double B fic.





	1. Work In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----

Currently empty. Author is taking her sweet time in creating some fabulous Double B loving and apologises to anyone who was enjoying this so far.


	2. IO(wn)U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby chooses to continue looking away someplace else, anywhere but Hanbin’s eyes right now, because he can feel his face becoming flustered.
> 
> Hanbin continues teasing, searching for a name Bobby can give him.
> 
> His lips become ravenous on Bobby’s neck and lower lip again; tugging and nipping until Bobby is whimpering. Almost like a little puppy, Hanbin decides.
> 
> A light bulb moment.
> 
> He’s finally found the name he was wracking his brains for.

Within the blink of an eye, Hanbin is literally pouncing on his boyfriend, becoming more and more eager to show just how much he can bite. _I’ll show him,_ Hanbin thinks. _I’ll show him how much biting I can do when I’m not ‘barking.’_

He’s not entirely sure why he’s so fixated on this phrase that Bobby used simply as a passing remark. Maybe it’s because it finally gives him an excuse to take control for once, to see the usually collected Bobby squirm and blush underneath him. Yes, that’s what Hanbin wants. Just for once in their relationship to see Jiwon _writhing_. Maybe even _begging_. Shivering, Hanbin smirks and allows his eyes to glaze over Bobby, mentally trying to decide where his first point of attack should be. He finds, as he’s looking ever so carefully, that there’s something drawing him to Bobby’s jawline. So sharp, so defined, just asking to have teeth sunk into it. Hanbin is more than happy to oblige.

He scrapes his teeth down Jiwon’s jaw, eyes half shut as he goes ever so slowly. He has something to prove, so he couldn’t mess up or move things along too quickly, right? Or maybe he could. He bites harshly into an area of Bobby’s neck, which was apparently sensitive, because Bobby yelps and jolts ever so slightly forward in response. He feels out of breath and on edge, waiting tensely each time for Hanbin’s next move. Electricity dancing in and along his nerves. _So this is what it’s like._

Hanbin, in contrast, feels quite positively full of air. He looks like it, anyway, in the way he’s laughing breathily against Bobby’s neck, smiling like he’s just hit the jackpot. Which, in his mind, he has. “Cute.” Hanbin hums, continuing to drag his teeth along Jiwon’s neck.

“Shut up…” Bobby groans quietly in response, squirming slightly underneath whom he thinks is Hanbin. His attitude has changed so suddenly that Bobby’s not sure he’s facing the same person who, just a short while ago, was grumbling over the fact his 3DS had been broken. Hanbin simply giggles in response – yes, he has the _audacity_ to giggle right now much to Jiwon’s exasperation – and promptly returns to sucking and biting at his lower lip. Jiwon lets out soft moans and his hands finally let go of that vice grip they had on Hanbin’s hips; a sign of giving in as he clutches tightly to the front of his shirt instead.

“Oh? Are you liking this, _kitten_?” Hanbin smirks as he cups Bobby’s face in his hands. Bobby winces in response; that’s supposed to be his pet name for Hanbin… Well, he’s always been open to change. Never harmed him, really. Bobby therefore decides to just go with the flow.

“Y-yes, daddy…” He stutters in response, his cheeks flushing as he avoids Hanbin’s piercing, full-on gaze. He can’t remember if he deliberately stuttered or not. Not that he has time to think about it.

“Daddy?” Hanbin tilts his head and licks his lips in amusement, eyebrows furrowing as he decides that name didn’t quite suit him. “Who said I had a kink for being called that weird name too?” He teases, grinning as he raises his eyebrows. Bobby chooses to continue looking away someplace else, _anywhere_ but Hanbin’s eyes right now, because he can feel his face becoming flustered. His lips purse together and he musters out a mild grunt in annoyance.

“You’re just adorable, Jiwon.” Hanbin continues teasing, affectionately placing his lips on Bobby’s as he takes hold of his hands. Internally, Hanbin is searching for a nickname Bobby can call him. He guides Bobby’s hands to his hips, forcing his fingers to gently stroke them. Bobby tenses up as a result, only becoming more flustered, and he pulls back.

“I’m not adorable, Hanbin, God.” Bobby mumbles, and Hanbin just makes an inquisitive noise in response. ‘God’ was a pretty nice title but Hanbin didn’t feel he was at that standard quite yet. ‘Daddy’ just didn’t sit right with him somehow either, and besides, that was Bobby’s nickname. Still searching, he laces Bobby’s fingers in his, and kisses the backs of his hands. Bobby is certain he’s the human equivalent of a tomato right now, and his squirms are becoming a little more desperate. Though he wouldn’t verbally admit it, he liked this – feeling small, being taken care of instead of doing the caring.

“Now, kitten, you’re not allowed to get too flustered just yet.” Hanbin tuts at Bobby’s red cheeks, letting go of his hands. Chuckling as he finds he’s really quite enjoying his newfound dominance. His lips become ravenous on Bobby’s neck and lower lip again; tugging and nipping until Bobby is panting and _whimpering_. _Almost like a little puppy_ , Hanbin decides, and then he feels like he’s literally being hit in the face with an idea. A light bulb moment. _Eureka_. He grins at his own genius thinking. He’s finally found the name he was wracking his brains for. If Bobby is like a small puppy, submissive, _all bark and no bite_ , then Hanbin is definitely his owner, his, his -

“Have you gotten all horny from your _master’s_ bites?” Hanbin licks his lips in approval; excitement, and Jiwon swears he feels his jaw drop to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support in the first chapter! I'm really having so much fun writing this, so I'm glad others are enjoying reading :D I just love Double B too much! Thank you all once again for your comments and kudos! TT <3


End file.
